


Follow the Dot (Sniper x Reader)

by lannew713



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannew713/pseuds/lannew713
Summary: You’ve never heard of anything more absurd than 9 mercenaries teaming up to steal a briefcase and putting their lives at risk-till now. After making yourself comfortable at Teufort, things get a little *yeah* between you and a sweet Australian.





	1. Flustered

You were sitting down at your desk in your bedroom, doodling on a scrap piece of paper. You lived in an old apartment building on the 4th floor. Its coziness was something you greatly appreciated; big and roomy wasn’t exactly your style. It was super simple: a twin sized bed in the corner, your desk right beside it, a dresser at the opposite wall, and a wall that was completely filled up with various sketches and paintings you’ve made over the years.

Your lead snapped and broke your attention, bringing you back to reality. You realized you were pretty thirsty so you walked out of your hideaway and out to the kitchenette. In the fridge you picked a half-drank, flat can of Mellow Yellow.

Before retreating to your favorite reclining chair, you stopped and looked at your reflection. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was pulled back into a ponytail (like always), your (e/c) eyes peering at the mirror from behind your glasses. You have contacts but you’re too lazy to put them in on a Saturday. Your worn grey sweatshirt has the sleeve rolled up to your elbows and your skinny jeans awkwardly fit your barely curvey form. 

Sitting and watching the sun set behind the towering skyscrapers, you thought about life before you moved here for college. You had to admit, it wasn’t the worst- but it could have been better. You always had to do something around the house; clean dishes, wash laundry, scrub the bathroom, all that jazz. You're thankful that your mom made you do all that though, because now you could take care of yourself in your apartment. 

You remember sneaking off into the woods behind your rural home as a teenager. You grabbed sticks as long as you and twirled them about, randomly stabbing at the air with them. As you got older and smarter, you would sharpen one end into a point and go after small prey like squirrels and fish. You’d never tell your parents though- they’d throw a fit. Getting into all that “danger”. 

Your thoughts were interuppted by two soft knocks at your door. Who’d be coming around here to see me? You thought. Looking out the peephole, you saw a young woman- about your age, early 20s- dressed in purple with her black hair pulled into a sort of bun. She looked smart, and shy, and all around nervous. I opened the door just a bit. “Hello.. who are you?” You asked. “My name is Francine Pauling. I am here to ask you a few questions. Might I come in?” 

After you rearranged your small dining table so she could lay out her papers, you questioned who she worked for. “The paper will explain everything, (y/n).” You gave her a puzzled look. “H-how do you know my name?” Pauling looked at you with a strict and serious gleam in her eye. “When you were a teenager, do you remember the old rotted tree stump that you kept your ‘sticks’ in? Yeah, we put a camera and microphone in there. We know how you handle those wooden spears. That’s why we want you.”

“So, wait... your ‘company’ was spying on me since my childhood?!” You remarked, shocked to learn that you weren’t so secretive about your little adventures as you thought you were. “Basically... but it was for a good cause. Just look at the papers, please,” the spy woman begged. 

At the top were two symbols. One said “RED” in all capital letters in a bomb. Underneath it read “Reliable Excavation Demolition.” The other said “BLU” in the shape of a wrench and said “Bluilders League United.” Pauling was right, this paper did explain everything. It talked about a war that was going on between RED and BLU and how each team went about winning it. So far though, no progress has been shown. That’s why they needed you. Beneath the explanatory paragraphs was a line for you to sign on and those two RED and BLU symbols again. “You need to circle the team that you would most like to join,” Pauling stated after seeing my confused look. “Uh, ok... but, is there really a difference? I mean if they both have the same people and are equal-“ “Their personalities.” She cut you off. Oh, so that’s it. Two identical people wearing different colored clothes have different personalities. This was all coming together, not.

Blue was always your favorite color, but you loved the way you looked dresses in red. Tough choice. After about 2 minutes of Pauling staring at your pen, you decided that looking good was more important than a favorite color. “Red it is, then.”

“Great! Thanks for your participation. Training will begin within one week of arriving at Teufort. Pack only your most prized possessions and favorite clothes. You’ll be provided with a uniform. Food and drink is availabile there.” She was taking very fast and sounded super excited. “Wait, what about my parents? And what’ll happen to my apartment?” You asked, worried that your parents would get super upset if you just left to go and fight for this thing. “That’ll be in our hands, no need for you to worry about it.”

After packing a few of your most prized paintings, decorations, and outfits, you changed out of your old clothes into a more presentable outfit: baseball hat, ponytail (still!), a simple red tank top, black shorts, long white socks and black tennis shoes. You also grabbed your red bandanna that your favorite cousin have you. Rachel, she was like a sister to you. You tied it around your wrist. 

After taking one last look around your apartment, you locked the door as you left. You decided to take the elevator down to Pauling’s Jeep to save energy. You handed the keys to her. “How long will it take to get there?” She gave you a sly smirk. “Oh, not long at all.”


	2. Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Pauling gets you to Teufort, and you’re pretty convinced that this is not going to end well. (Great summary, i know xD)

As you climb into Miss Pauling’s purple jeep, the hot seat that was sitting in the sun burns your hands. You give a small hiss, not loud enough for anyone to hear. That was one of your weaknesses: not wanting others to know you were in pain. You were great at hiding basically all of your emotions. You hated opening up about them.

“Your uniform will arrive at Teufort within a day or two. Your weapons will come shortly after. Once you get there I’m sure the Medic will be the one to show you around. He seems to be the one with the most hospitality, for some odd reason...” she trailed off. 

From what you remembered on the papers, there were 9 mercenaries. “Could you please go over the mercenaries again? I’m sorry, it’s just a lot for me to take in at once,” you asked. “First off, there’s medic as we already mentioned. He’s the German one. Scout is the loud Bostonian... not hard to miss,” she blushed. “Pyro’s a mystery to even the Administrator. Though we do have reason to believe that the Pyro may actually be a female. There’s Demoman, he’s a drunk Scott, there’s soldier, an annoying eastern American, Engineer, a smart Texan, Heavy, the large Russian, he speaks poor English by the way, and Spy, who’s a very wise and cunning Frenchie.” 

But, that’s eight... who was she missing? “That’s only 8.” She facepalmed herself, but safely kept a hand on the steering wheel. You’ve been driving for about a half an hour now. “I forgot the Sniper. He’s always hanging out by himself in his little nest. Not much of a social guy, Levi. He’s Australian, and not anything shy of it.” Dang. You had a thing for Australian accents. He better not play any mental funny business on you. No, that was a lie. You actually loved attention when you wanted it. But sometimes you just wanted people to leave you the hell alone.

~~~Le time skip, brought to you by the Gods of Time >:3~~~

It had been an hour and a half since you left your town. Everything was now a vast desert, except for the massive complex you were nearing. On the front you could make out the words “Red Bread”. Miss Pauling shut off the Jeep to help carry your few belongings to the door. “If you have any questions or need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask me by call, or ask your fellow mercs.” 

Miss Pauling knocked on the door, two heavy knocks and one light one. Must be some sort of secret knock, you thought. I’m not even inside and I have to taken notes! A thick German accented male voice answered her knocks. “Who is it?” He called. “It’s Pauling, I’m here with the new merc.” The door swung open wide. “Ah! Hello, fräulein! It is so nice to finally get a voman on zhe team! Please, let me carry your things.” Pauling was right, he was charming. He was tall and wore little round glasses, he wore a white lab coat over a vested white shirt and red tie. His dark pants were tucked in to his long boots. The stereotypical doctor look in your opinion. 

“Might I ask vhat your name is?” He looked at you with curiosity and intrigue. “(Y/n), I-I’m from (your country).” Damn it, you stuttered. You always did that when you got nervous. All of a sudden a loud crack sounded from behind the Medic’s back. “Doc, c’mon man! Ya were supposed ta catch dat! Oh, hiya Miss Pauling,” you assumed it was Scout. He was just as she explained him: loud and a Bostonian. “Scout, I’d like you to meet (y/n). She’s the newest member to the team.” His face lit up with joy. “Heh heh, yeah! We get girl! C’mon in, (y/n), lemme show ya to da rest of us!” He grabbed your arm and started pulling on you. He’s so fast, you barely had time to react. You pulled your arm back in response. “I’m not gonna be led around like that, thanks,” heh. You, 1, scout, 0. “S-sorry, I got a little carried away.” Uh huh. 

You walked behind Scout into what looked like a living area. There were 4 men sitting at a table playing poker. “Then there’s Heavy, the big one, Engie-” Engie cut him off “that’s Engineer to you.” He had a very charming Texan accent. “Yeah, uh.. the drink one singin’ is Demoman, and the one with the bucket on his head is Soldier.” What a bunch. You didn’t even need to talk to them and you could tell their personalities: Heavy was a kind person, but he had trouble expressing it to his peers. Engineer was a very smart man, who loved to take it easy. Demoman had a drinking problem, but in the rare cases when he’s not intoxicated he’s a super chill and funny guy. And soldier, He yells at people all the time because he wants to have power over them. But he doesn’t, and that’s what tears him down. 

“Ovah there in da corner is Pyro. He’s a pretty strange dude if ya ask me. Ya can’t undastand what he’s saying cuz he wears that gas mask twenny fouh seven.” Pyro seemed so innocent to you. Just sitting there all alone playing with a lighter, watching with awe as it burst into a tiny flame, then getting super upset when it extinguished. 

“And ovah there’s Spy. He’s supah secretive and hates acknowledging me.” He sat in a chair, smoking a cigarette, gazing out the window into the vast, open desert. He gave a small nod when he noticed you with Scout. Thanks, you thought, for actually noticing me! None of the men at the table even saw you come in. 

You heard the front door shut and saw Medic coming over with your things. “Follow me and I vill show you your room,” he announced. You walked back a hallway that had many doors. Each had a different symbol on them, most likely representing the class of the occupant. Your door was the last door on the left, and it didn’t have a symbol yet. “Zhis is your room. Take as much time as you vould like to unpack and perhaps freshen up. Just give me a call if you need something!” And at that he walked away.

you grabbed all your stuff from the floor and dumped it on your bed. It was a nice room, a lot like your old one. It was small and cozy, with a small twin bed tucked away in the corner. It had a small dresser at the foot and a small desk beside the head of the bed. There was a window with the curtains shut, making it extremely dark in there. You grabbed both curtains and pulled them apart revealing a beautiful landscape. The sandy desert carried on for as long as you could see. The sky was such a pretty shade of blue and the clouds drifted by lazily on the thin breeze. 

It didn’t take you long to unpack your things. You hung up your few paintings on the wall and put some of your special things on top of the desk. You stacked away your suitcases underneath the bed. You noticed a door in your room that you assumed lead to a washroom. Sure enough, you opened the door to see a sink, toilet, and shower. You decided to get one too because the ride over in Miss Pauling’s jeep made you super hot and sweaty. 

After leaving the shower and drying your hair, you picked out an outfit that you could be comfortable in but still presentable. After all, the Soldier, Engineer, Heavy, and Demonan haven’t seen you yet. And come to think of it, you didn’t even see siper yet. You picked out some skinny jeans, black sneakers, a red long sleeved shirt that you rolled up to just past your elbows, and a white hat that you put your ponytail through the back. You also grabbed your cousin’s bandana that she gifted you and wrapped it around your wrist like a bracelet. Giving yourself a quick check, you made it out to the living area once more to try and get the poker men’s attention. 

You stood in front of the table and watched the men study their cards. Nothing. “Ahem,” Still nothing. From behind you you heard a voice with a French accent say, “gentlemen.” That got their attention their eyes were ripped from their cards and fixed on something just above my head. I turned around and saw spy, but he was just at his seat when i entered the room. I guess his title is no lie. “I would expect you to use your manners. Especially when the new mercenary has arrived.” He looked down at you. “I am zhe Spy. I am very good at being silent and I treat ozhers as zhey treat me. But do not fear, I zhink zhat you, (y/n), will get along just fine here. It was nice meeting you, madmoiselle.” He gently held my hand and brought it to his lips. Not often getting treated this way was a shock and caused you to blush a bit, even though you knew it was nothing. “Nice to meet you as well.”

“Leetle girl come and fight with us?” Said the Heavy, you now noticing his Russian accent and poor English. “Maybe this’ll be a change for the better,” said the Engineer. You looked at the Soldier, having difficulty figuring out where to look since his eyes were masked by his helmet he wore. “If the men we have now act like ladies, I’d hate to see what you’re gonna give to me, maggot!” God. Rude much? Then there was the Demoman, still sitting in his seat and singing from the effects of his beverage. “Ah, Iseewehave a new somebody... to fight... with us!” He sounded horrible, he needed to get some rest. But, he was a grown man- you’d leave that decision up to him. Just then, the front door opens and you see a tall, shadowy figuring standing in the doorframe. As he stepped closer to the light you noticed his hat first, then his boots, vest, gun, and sunglasses. This had to be the sniper. You expected some rude comment to come out of his mouth too, but instead he stood in front of you and analysed you. He studied your eyes, your hands at your sides, the position of your feet, everything. It’s like he could tell your entire life story and personality just by looking at you. After what seemed like an eternity of him eyeballing you left and right, he gave a simple, “G’day, sheila. Noice to see that we’ve got a new addition.” He was actually kind of handsome, what with his deep blue eyes peering out from behind his yellow tinted sunglasses, looking strict but soft. And there was that accent. That sweet, smooth, and sharp Australian accent. You felt your cheeks get hot. Idiot, you thought. Quit blushing! “Yeah, eyes- er, Austr- I mean, nice to meet you...” Oh my god. You were going to slap yourself. He gave a little playful smile after hearing your stumbling of words. Then he walked past you to the fridge, got a triangular sandwich, and left to go back outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOO sorry this is so late! I’ve had so much schoolwork and everything. Plus it’s hard to get this done when the only time you have to do it is when you’re lying in bed :/ but anyways hope you enjoy!


	3. Classified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you get told your class and get given your uniform, plus some other stuff.>:3

After Sniper left, you thought over what he just said. _G’day, Sheila. Noice to see that we’ve got a new addition._ Was he really excited about your presence? Was he really looking forward to working with you? Why were you asking yourself all of these silly questions?! This was ridiculous. Then you decided that you were hungry. You haven't eaten since you left your apartment. You walked over to the fridge and opened it up. Inside were many things: half-eaten sandwiches, cans of a drink called Bonk! Atomic Punch, some fried chicken, salad, many bottles of booze, and some ingredients that could be used to make... what? Maybe... some scrambled eggs... there was basically nothing.

Just then you heard the sound of glass getting shattered. You turned and saw the window where Spy was sitting broken. " _Merde!_ Sniper, I swear if zhat was you, we are going to be having a long conversation!" Spy was now standing up and scared for the life of him. I mean, if I was sitting by a window that just got shattered in front of my eyes, I think I'd be pretty shaken up too.

You looked at the refrigerator door that you had left open to see an arrow sticking out of the shelf. Attached to it was a rolled up piece of paper labeled "The Sheila". You could only assume it was for you from Sniper. You untied the twine that was used to bind the note to the arrow. You unrolled the note to find some very sloppy handwriting. 

_Dear Sheila,_

_I would be very happy to get to know you more._

_Would you accept my invitation to dinner tonight?_

_Ask Medic where my nest is and meet me there._

_Signed, Sniper_

Dinner, and you barely even talked? He has to be out of his mind. No, _you_ have to be out of your mind. You were the one who was going to accept it. Becuase, honestly, this would be a great way to get to know him better. 

You were heading to the cupboard to see if there were any instant meals you could have and found a loaf of bread. Beside it was some peanut butter that had the lid on crooked.  _Nice,_ you thought. You went back to the fridge to get the jelly you saw earlier and decided a PB&J would have to do the job. 

While making your sandwich, you kept getting distracted by the image of the tall Australian. He was just  _so_ charming, even though you only interacted with him for a minute at the most. 

The familiar loud and obnoxious voice of a young Bostonian interrupted your train of thought. You turned to see him holding out a cardboard box and letter attached to it. "Uh, this just came and it's addressed to you," the Scout said, avoiding eye contact, probably still a bit surprised by your sense of authority earlier. "Thanks," you took the package and noticed it was extremely heavy.  _How much was shoved into this box?_ You thought. The label had a return address of Teufort Manufacturing. "It's probably your uniform and weapons," he said. "Those things usually come pretty soon after arriving."

You were super excited about getting your uniform and weapons. It was probably the best part of working here, right? I mean, meeting the new people was nice, but having your own style was what made you feel like part of a team. 

You tore the box open with anticipation. There were a few layers of packing peanuts on top of a set of clothing. After brushing away the annoying packing material, you lay out the uniform. It's a pair of black shorts made of a fabric you've never seen before. It's breathable, but it's extremely sturdy. There's a red hoodie that has a symbol on each of the sleeves. ‘What the?’ You questioned, ‘how’m I gonna stay cool with a heavy hoodie? Oh well, I’ll just push up the sleeves I guess.’ There was a pair of white, no-show socks and a pair of black sneakers to go with them. “Perfect! Sneakers are easy for getting around quickly.” 

Then you found your weapons. You had a crossbow and a small pistol for far lengths. You also found two pieces of long, sturdy metal. They appeared to fit together so you snapped them in place. It turned out to be a huge long rod, about 5 1/2 feet. It wasn’t very wide, just about a half an inch thick. You then noticed a button halfway down the rod, and you pressed it. It caused the staff to break into two, one in each hand, and then two sharp points resembling those of a knife appeared at one end of each of the pieces. You could easily run up to someone and stab them in the sides with these. You pressed the button again and the points retracted and you could put them back together again.

You took your uniform back to your room where you changed into it. You looked yourself over in the mirror. “Comfy, cool, and kinda cute, if I do say so myslef,” you put your hair back into a ponytail and headed out towards the kitchen to decide how to fit your weapons into your uniform. You found a sheathe-looking leather pouch in the bottom of the box. It fit your crossbow just perfectly. In the sheathe was also a complement that stored the bolts for it. You slung it over your back and could easily reach back for the crossbow and bolts. You also found a belt with a gun holster that would fit your pistol. You put it on and felt great. Now all that was left was the staff. You could just carry it as a walking stick when you weren’t using it to kill someone, so you decided to do that.

”Ah crap,” you thought aloud, “it’s practically dinner time!” You raced over to Medic’s lab like Sniper instructed you to do. There he was, hovered over an examination table with something you didn’t want to know on it. “Uh, Medic?” You asked, trying to keep your eyes away from the monstrosity he was creating. “Ah, fraulein! I see you got your uniform and veapons! But, don’t you zhink you’ll get very hot in zhat hoodie?” He peered over his glasses. “Yeah, I thought about that too, but I guess I’ll be fine...” “Anyvays, vhat do you need?” He inquired. “Well, I was wondering if you could show me where Sniper’s... nest... is,” you didn’t exactly know what to call it. “Vell, of course I could show you, but I must ask, vhy do you vant to go zhere for?” You immediately felt your face heat up. “Ah, well, it’s really nothing... I just... wanted to say... hi..?”  “Vell, alright zhen, follow me!” And off you went, behind the doctor as you walked through the hallways and out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a long long time! I really just gave up on this series, and I don’t have any motivation for it anymore. I’m going to be using Wattpad a lot more now I think, so if you want to follow me there, it’s @JustCallMeLannew. I’m sorry guys, I’ve just lost interest in TF2. I’m thinking about writing an x reader with Sebastian Castellanos from the game The Evil Within. If you have questions or comments, let me know down below, and again, sorry for abandoning this!!! But thank you to everyone who has been here since the start (even tho it hasn’t been that long lol) and thanks for all the kudos. It really means a lot. 
> 
> So, bye for now, or for a while, I’m not sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first ever time putting a fanfic on the web! I’m gonna be honest here, I’ve never laid a finger on the game itself; but I know basically everything else about it, including HOW to play it... anywho, if you have any suggestions or ideas, please, let me know! It’s great hearing from you! || This series will contain light to mild profane language and very light fluff || Thanks :D


End file.
